Take Me Away
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: AU: Your just going to have to read to find out! I promise it'll be worth the click.


**Title: **Take Me Away

**Rating: **T+

**Parings: **Meredith/Derek

**Summary: **This is an AU one-shot. It's about one perfect day for Meredith and Derek. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it.

Derek Shepherd walked down the steps of his house surprised by the silence of the entranceway. As long as he had been living here there had always been someone up. Or someone barging in and out of his bedroom. With four residents, and at times an attending or two it wasn't a complete surprise that the house was always alive. But this morning after his shower there was complete silence.

Walking into the kitchen he smiled seeing Meredith seating on a stool with a cup of coffee and a half eaten muffin. She still took his breath away dressed in her favorite lavender sweater and a pair of snug jeans she looked more relaxed and at ease then he had seen her in months.

The last couple of months had sent them all though a tailspin. With George's death, Izzie's cancers, and Owen's post-traumatic stress they were all getting points for just breathing and walking up right. It had also managed to bring the two of them closer together. Their post-it note vows had been taken to heart. Neither of them had run away when things got hard or messy. Meredith had allowed herself to lean on him and to let him in. He also admitted he had grown as well sharing with Meredith the toll his father's death had had on him and his family. They had gotten though and he was certain that Meredith and her family would get though this as well.

"Hey were is everyone?" He questioned coming into the kitchen kissing her temple as he walked over to the cabinet to get out a box of muesli, a bowl, and a carton of milk.

"Alex is taking Iz to chemo, Lexie is out with Mark apartment-hunting, and I am trying not to worry what my interns are up to at the hospital."

Derek laughed a little at the last part.

Although he doubted this years interns would be involved in there own version of fight club.

"I'm sure Cristina has her eye on them." Sighing Meredith sipped at her coffee.

"So we both have the day off whatever are we going to do with ourselves?" He smiled cocking his head to the side with his patent McDreamy grin. "Derek! How do you manage to turn everything back around to sex?"

"What can I say it's a gift," Shaking her head in amusement she cocked her head to the side so Derek could kiss her.

"We can't spend the whole day in bed it's a clear sunny fall day in Seattle do you know how rare that is?"

"Okay," He relented taking a bit of his cereal. "I think I have just the place."

He said in a way that had her interest completely piqued.

Meredith had to resist the urge gasp as the approached the fairgrounds. She had seen it advertised in the newspapers the annual carnival. With a ferries wheel, junk food, and a man walking in stilts.

"The last time I was at one of these my babysitter spent most of the afternoon making out with her boyfriend. I can't remember getting on a single ride." Meredith said as she got out of the car. Walking toward the entrance of the fairgrounds their hands intertwine.

"Well your in for a quite a surprise Dr. Grey." He promised her, "I wonder if they have one of those tunnels of love?"

"I'm not getting in a tunnel of love," She replied looking pale at the thought, "You know I think I'm going to start having you pay a quarter for ever cheesy thing you say to me." Laying her head on his shoulder, "I might be able to pay for our honeymoon all by myself."

They had in between all the craziness of the day and after the post-it note marriage the two had managed to sneak off to the hospital chapel. Meredith had gotten her wish to be married in her scrubs. It had been just the two of them, and later a brunch at their sidewalk cafe. It had been quick and without any fuss and all that had mattered was the two of them starting their life together. The post-it note vows would be their base but the chapel wedding made it all legal for them to call each other husband and wife.

"Come on I'll buy you a cotton candy," He said after paying for their tickets.

Later with a stomach that ached from too much cotton candy, caramel apples, and variety of things that she didn't want to think about Meredith stepped back to watch Derek hit a mallet to win her a cute purple teddy bear.

He looked sexy and rugged as he walked up to the stand with mallet in hand. Though she liked to tease him about his _McDreamyness_, and his godlike neurosurgeoness she really did enjoy doing something that was so _normal. _Shaking her head she focused instead on Derek as he aimed the mallet like a baseball player coming up to home plate. With a loud thump the red ball hit the top with ping. He turned his head to smile at her and Meredith walked toward him. Kissing him quickly she wrapped her hand around his arms.

"Which one ya want?" The man in the booth questioned, as the newlyweds broke apart.

"The purple bear with the floppy ears." Pulling it down Meredith held it close surprised at its softness she looked up at Derek as they started to walk away. "That was the hottest thing you've ever down."

"Seriously? Not the diving into icy cold water to save your life, or the glow in the dark kidney?"

Giggling she shook her head.

"Nope. Winning me this purple bear is definitely the hottest thing you've ever done."

He laughed as they walked out the fairgrounds and back to the car.

"You're a very strange woman Meredith." He said opening her door for her.

"Do you think everyone is back yet?" Meredith questioned after Derek got into the drivers seat, and maneuvered the car into the flow of traffic.

"Probably." He sighed, "Let's go to the trailer."

"The trailer it is."

The land had been cleared.

They were going to be breaking ground on their dream home in the spring. Despite herself Meredith was looking forward to the prospect. She wanted something that was completely and totally theirs.

"I feel like we should have bought a picnic or something." He laughed at the blanched looked that over came her face. She had eaten every sugarcoated concoction in the carnival had. It would seem that her hard cord stomach did have a weak spot. He followed behind as Meredith walked toward the trailer. "I have a gift for you." He said pulling out two plane tickets.

"What's this?" She questioned looking taking them out of his hands. They were for a weekend in Sonoma Valley looking up at him she smiled.

"We never did get that weekend away."

"Oh Derek," Leaning over she kissed him, "I'd love to go away with you. The hospital's been swamped how are we going to get time off?"

"I already spoke to the chief." He promised replied, "I think we deserve a honeymoon no matter how brief." Her filled with tears as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame.

"I love you so much Derek."

"Oh Mer I love you too." He said burying himself into her lavender scented hair.

"Okay take me away Derek." She said with a smile as she lifted her head from his chest.

**A/N: **Hi everyone it's been a while since I posted anything. I'm getting back into the swing of things. I've started a new story, which I will post soon.

It's my birthday today and I decided to post this one-shot. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.

As always please **Review!**


End file.
